Icon Kit
.]] The Icon Kit is a feature where players can change their appearance In Geometry Dash. Although there is no physical difference to gameplay, the player can select from a variety of visually appealing options, including icons for the cube, ship, ball, UFO, wave, robot and assorted trails, all with their own unique looks. Colors can also be applied to make unique creations consisting of a primary and secondary color. However, the two chosen colors remain consistent between all forms, stopping you from having multiple color schemes. By completing achievements, more colors and icons can be obtained. As of Update 2.01, there is a total of 64 cube icons, 28 colors, 25 ship icons, 18 ball icons, 18 UFO icons, 13 wave icons, 6 robot icons and 4 trails. Icon Galleries The words inside the parentheses is the achievement name for each icon. Unless marked as such, these icons are not available in Meltdown. Do note that some icons may have different requirements for getting them in Lite. Cubes= Cube01.png|'(Available in Meltdown)' Default 1 Cube02.png|'(Available in Meltdown)' Default 2 Cube03.png|'(Available in Meltdown)' Default 3 Cube04.png|'(Available in Meltdown)' Default 4 Cube05.png|Complete Stereo Madness in Normal mode (Stereo Madness!) Cube06.png|Complete Back On Track in Normal mode (Back On Track!) Cube07.png|Complete Polargeist in Normal mode (Polargeist!) Cube08.png|Complete Dry Out in Normal mode (Dry Out!) Cube09.png|Complete Base After Base in Normal mode (Base After Base!) Cube10.png|Complete Can't Let Go in Normal mode (Cant Let Go!) Cube11.png|Complete Jumper in Normal mode (Jumper!) Cube12.png|Complete 10 user-made levels (Master) Cube13.png|Go to Options > Rate (Supporter) Cube14.png|Complete Time Machine in Normal mode (Time Machine!) Cube15.png|Complete Cycles in Practice mode (Loops) Cube16.png|Complete Cycles in Normal mode (Cycles!) Cube17.png|Complete xStep in Practice mode (yStep) Cube18.png|Complete xStep in Normal mode (xStep!) Cube19.png|Complete 1 demon difficulty level in Normal mode (Reflex champion) Cube20.png|Complete 2 demon difficuty levels in Normal mode (Demon Chaser) Cube21.png|Complete 3 demon difficulty levels in Normal mode (The One) Cube22.png|Complete 4 demon difficulty levels in Normal mode (Demon Master) Cube23.png|Collect 100 stars (Oh, Shiny!) Cube24.png|Collect 200 stars (More Stars!) Cube25.png|Collect 300 stars (Star Maniac) Cube26.png|Collect 400 stars (Master Collector) Cube27.png|Complete Theory of Everything in Normal mode (Theory of Everything!) Cube28.png|Collect 800 stars (Starshine) Cube29.png|Collect 900 stars (All MINE!) Cube30.png|Collect 1000 stars (MORE SHINY!!!) Cube31.png|Collect 5 secret coins (Coins?!) Cube32.png|Collect 25 secret coins (We Needs It!) Cube33.png|Complete a Map Pack (Jump, Forrest, Jump) Cube34.png|Collect 40 secret coins (Where Is It?! Where Is It?!) Cube35.png|Complete Electrodynamix in Normal mode (Electrodynamix!) Cube36.png|Complete 50 user-made levels (The Gamer) Cube37.png|Complete 30 demon difficulty levels (Demolicious!) Cube38.png|Collect 60 secret coins (Found it Under a Rock!) Cube39.png|'(Available in Meltdown)' Destroy 200 players on the main menu (Godlike!) Cube40.png|Complete 300 user-made levels (No Match for Me!) Cube41.png|'(Available in Meltdown)' Destroy 50 players on the main menu (Dominating!) Cube42.png|Complete Hexagon Force in Normal mode (Hexagon Force!) Cube43.png|Collect 95 secret coins (Tax Collector) Cube44.png|Complete Blast Processing in normal mode (Blast Processing!) Cube45.png|Complete Theory of Everything 2 in normal mode (Theory of Everything 2!) Cube46.png|Receive 100 likes on a level you've made (Geometry Creator) Cube47.png|Complete the first three levels in normal mode in the Steam version (Steamrolling!) Cube48.png|Complete Clubstep in normal mode in the Steam version (Steamstep!) Cube49.png|Collect 10 user coins (The journey begins...) cube50.png|Destroy this icon (Nice shot!) Cube51.png|Type "spooky" in the Vault (Thief! Thief!) Cube52.png|Collect 150 user coins (So many shinies...) Cube53.png|Collect 60 user coins (I'll get that for you) Cube54.png|Collect 110 user coins (MAX COINS!) Cube55.png|Destroy this icon (Catch 'em all!) Cube56.png|Collect 110 secret coins (Where do I even put this?) Cube57.png|Rate the stars of 2000 online levels (Justice!) Cube58.png|Complete 35 map packs (Hah, you call that a pack?) Cube59.png|Complete Deadlocked with all 3 coins in Normal mode (Ultimate Deadlocked) Cube60.png| Complete Theory of Everything 2 with all 3 coins in Normal mode (Ultimate Theory of Everything 2) Cube61.png|Collect 3000 stars (They are REALLY warm !) Cube62.png|Type "lenny" in the Vault (Oh no...) Cube63.png|Get 50 likes on a created level (Geometry Mechanic) Cube64.png|Type your username into the vault (Nothing is hidden) Cube65.png|'(Geometry Dash Meltdown Exclusive)' Complete The Seven Seas in Normal mode (The Seven Seas!) Cube66.png|'(Geometry Dash Meltdown Exclusive)' Complete The Seven Seas with all 3 coins (Ultimate Seven Seas) Cube67.png|'(Geometry Dash Meltdown Exclusive)' Complete Viking Arena in Normal mode (Viking Arena!) Cube68.png|'(Geometry Dash Meltdown Exclusive)' Complete Viking Arena with all 3 coins (Ultimate Viking Arena) Cube69.png|'(Geometry Dash Meltdown Exclusive)' Complete Airborne Robots in Normal mode (Airborne Robots!) Cube70.png|'(Geometry Dash Meltdown Exclusive)' Complete Airborne Robots with all 3 coins (Ultimate Airborne Robots) Cube71.png|'(Geometry Dash Meltdown Exclusive)' Rate "Geometry Dash Meltdown" (Meltdown Supporter!) |-| Ships= Ship01.png|'(Available in Meltdown)' Default Ship02.png|Complete Clutterfunk in Normal Mode (Clutterfunk!) Ship03.png|Complete 5 demon difficulty levels (Demonic Guardian) Ship04.png|Collect 500 stars (Epic Collector) Ship05.png|Collect 600 stars (Epic Master Collector). (Collect 15 secret coins in Lite.) Ship06.png|Complete 10 demon difficulty levels (Demonic Overmind) Ship07.png|Collect 700 stars (Star Factory) Ship08.png|Complete 15 demon difficulty levels (Master of Timing) Ship09.png|Complete Electroman Adventures in Normal mode (Electroman Adventures!) Ship10.png|Complete 5 Map Packs (Failure is Not an Option) Ship11.png|Complete 15 Map Packs (Pack it up) Ship12.png|Collect 75 Secret Coins (Finders Keepers!) Ship13.png|100 user created levels (Geometrician) Ship14.png|Collect 55 Secret Coins (There's More!?) Ship15.png|Complete 500 user made levels (Bring me Their Heads!) Ship16.png|Collect 90 Secret Coins (The Finder) Ship17.png|Complete 1000 user made levels (Tonight, we dine in GEOMETRY DASH!) Ship18.png|Collect 1500 stars (Was That All of them?) Ship19.png|Collect 3500 stars (IT BURNS!) Ship20.png|Type "mule" in the Vault (Revealing...) Ship21.png|Collect 130 user coins (I think there's one left) Ship22.png|Collect 180 user coins (Something that rhymes with coin) Ship23.png|Collect 80 user coins (We're gonna need a bigger boat) Ship24.png|Collect 115 Secret Coins (Seriously, enough!) Ship25.png|Collect 30 user coins (Mom, get the camera!) |-| Balls= Ball01.png|'(Available in Meltdown)' Default Ball02.png|Collect 10 Secret Coins (Maybe Behind That Block?) Ball03.png|Collect 35 Secret Coins (They Stole it From us!) Ball04.png|Collect 50 Secret Coins (My Precious...) Ball05.png|Complete 20 demon difficulty levels (Unstoppable!) Ball06.png|Collect 70 Secret Coins (Nothing is Secret!) Ball07.png|Complete 20 Map Packs (Package Complete) Ball08.png|Complete 25 Map Packs (You Pack, I Complete) Ball09.png|Collect 2000 stars (Knock Knock. Who's There? STARS!) Ball10.png|Complete 40 demon difficulty levels (Give Me A Challenge!) Ball11.png|Collect 140 user coins (Where did you get those?) Ball12.png|Destroy 500 players (Wickedsick!) Ball13.png|Jump 100,000 times (Can't stop jumping!!!) Ball14.png|Collect 105 secret Coins (These are pretty heavy) Ball15.png|Complete 40 map packs (40, not bad...) Ball16.png|Collect 40 user coins (I feel rich!) Ball17.png|Collect 90 user coins (Got coins?) Ball18.png|Collect 190 user coins (Will you ever be satisfied?) |-| UFOs= UFO01.png|Default UFO02.png|Complete Clubstep in Practice mode (Clubbin) UFO03.png|Collect 20 Secret Coins (We Wants it!) UFO04.png|Collect 45 Secret Coins (Thief, Thief, Thief!) UFO05.png|Jump 50,000 times (Hop Hop Hop) UFO06.png|Collect 65 Secret Coins (Not so Secret) UFO07.png|Collect 80 Secret Coins (The Golden Rule) UFO08.png|Collect 85 Secret Coins (Robin Hood) UFO09.png|Collect 100 Secret Coins (The King's Vault) UFO10.png|Complete 30 Map Packs (I R Unstoppable!) UFO11.png|Type "blockbite" in the Vault (Decrypter) UFO12.png|Type "neverending" in the Vault (Third Eye Open) UFO13.png|Collect 50 user coins (What to buy...) UFO14.png|Complete Clubstep with all 3 coins in Normal mode (Ultimate Clubstep) UFO15.png|Complete 50 demon difficulty levels (Grim Reaper) UFO16.png|Get a star rated level (Geometry Star) UFO17.png|Collect 160 user coins (Power level increasing) UFO18.png|Collect 120 Secret Coins (Leave some for the rest of us!) |-| Waves= Wave01.png|Default Wave02.png|Collect 1 user coin (What are those?!) Wave03.png|Do 20000 attempts (That hurts!) Wave04.png|Collect 20 user coins (I can't stop!) Wave05.png|Rate the stars of 500 online levels (Organizer) Wave06.png|Collect 70 user coins (Piece of cake) Wave07.png|Collect 120 user coins (Just kidding...) Wave08.png|Type "Ahead" into the Vault (The Unseen) Wave09.png|Collect 4000 stars (GAAAAAAAAAH!) Wave10.png|Collect 170 user coins (Ultra Mega Coin Catcher) Wave11.png|Complete 45 Map Packs (Ha! What now?) Wave12.png|Collect 2500 stars (Those are pretty warm...) Wave13.png|Type the numbers individually in this order: 8 16 30 32 46 84 into the Vault (Doomed us all!) |-| Robots= Robot01.png|Default Robot02.png|Type "robotop" in the Vault (The Unknown) Robot03.png|Complete Geometrical Dominator in Normal mode (Geometrical Dominator!) Robot04.png|Collect 200 user coins (Level up! Ultra Greedy...) Robot05.png|Complete Deadlocked in Normal mode (Deadlocked!) Robot06.png|Collect 100 user coins (So... greed much?) |-| Spiders= Spider01.png|Default |-| Mini= CubeS.png|Mini Cube BallS.png|Mini Ball |-| Colors= P:Primary Color, S:Secondary Color. Colour01.png|R: 125 G: 255 B: 0 (Default 1) Colour02.png|R: 0 G: 255 B: 0 (Default 2) Colour03.png|R: 0 G: 255 B: 125 (Default 3) Colour04.png|R: 0 G: 255 B: 255 (Default 4) Colour05.png|R: 0 G: 200 B: 255 (P: Complete Electroman Adventures in Practice Mode, S: Collect 15 Secret Coins Colour06.png|R: 0 G: 125 B: 255 (P: Complete Stereo Madness in Practice Mode, S: Press 'More Games') (Meltdown P: Complete The Seven Seas in Practice Mode) Colour07.png|R: 0 G: 0 B: 255 (P: Complete Back On Track in Practice Mode, S: Jump 1000 times) Colour08.png|R: 125 G: 0 B: 255 (P: Complete Polargeist in Practice Mode, S: Do 100 Attempts) (Meltdown P: Complete Airborne Robots in Practice Mode) Colour09.png|R: 185 G: 0 B: 255 (P: Complete Clutterfunk in Practice Mode, S: Like Geometry Dash on Facebook) Colour10.png|R: 255 G: 0 B: 255 (P: Complete Dry Out in Practice Mode, S: Do 500 Attempts) (Meltdown P: Complete Viking Arena in Practice Mode) Colour11.png|R: 255 G: 0 B: 125 (P: Complete Base After Base in Practice Mode, S: Like or Dislike an online level) Colour12.png|R: 255 G: 0 B: 0 (P: Complete Can't Let Go in Practice Mode, S: Rate the stars of an online level) (Meltdown S: Follow RobTop Games on Twitter) Colour13.png|R: 255 G: 125 B: 125 (P: Complete 200 user made levels, S: Destroy 1 Player) Colour14.png|R: 255 G: 125 B: 0 (P: Complete Jumper in Practice Mode, S: Create a level) Colour15.png|R: 255 G: 185 B: 0 (P: Complete Theory of Everything in Practice Mode, S: 2000 Attempts) Colour16.png|R: 255 G: 255 B: 0 (P: Complete a user made level, S: Jump 10000 times) (Meltdown S: Go to the soundtrack list) Colour17.png|R: 255 G: 255 B: 255 (P: Complete Time Machine in Practice Mode, S: Jump 20000 times) Colour18.png|R: 175 G: 175 B: 175 (P: Complete Electrodynamix in Practice Mode, S: Do 10000 Attempts) Colour19.png|R: 90 G: 90 B: 90 (P: Complete Hexagon Force in Practice Mode, S: Crash at over 95% in an official level in normal mode) Colour20.png|R: 0 G: 0 B: 0 (P: Collect 30 Secret Coins, S: Complete Clubstep in Normal Mode) Colour21.png|R: 0 G: 175 B: 75 (P: Complete Blast Processing in Practice Mode, S: Subscribe to 'RobTop Games' on Youtube) Colour22.png|R: 0 G: 125 B: 125 (P: Complete Theory of Everything 2 in Practice Mode, S:Scroll fast 2/3 times, return to the "Coming Soon" screen and get the Secret Coins) Colour23.png|R: 0 G: 75 B: 175 (P: Like or Dislike 1000 online levels, S: Rate the stars of of 100 online levels) Colour24.png|R: 75 G: 0 B: 175 (P: Rate the stars of of 1000 online levels, S: Like or dislike 100 online levels) Colour25.png|R: 125 G: 0 B: 125 (P: Complete Geometrical Dominator in Practice Mode, S: Follow 10 creators) Colour26.png|R: 175 G: 0 B: 75 (P: Complete Deadlocked in Practice Mode, S: Follow a creator) Colour27.png|R: 175 G: 75 B: 0 (P: Like or Dislike 500 online levels, S: Add a friend) Colour28.png|R: 125 G: 125 B: 0 (P: Add 10 friends, S: Destroy 100 Players) |-| Trails= Trail01.png|Default Trail02.png|Complete 10 Map Packs (Map Packer) Trail03.png|Like or Dislike 2000 online levels (The Happy One) Trail04.png|Type "gandalfpotter" into the Vault (Very Clever…) Trails A trail may sometimes follow behind the icon. This occurs at different times and is dependent on the form and its interactions with map components such as pads, rings, and portals. Update 1.7 introduced the first unlockable trail that additionally enabled a 'Glow' option that formed an outline of the selected secondary colour around the icon. Update 2.0 changed it so that unlocking the rainbow trail would provide the ability to enable and disable the Glow option individually, no matter what trail the player is using. An unrelated trail with ghosted copies of the player is activated at different times during levels, and is also a feature available in the level editor. This feature was introduced in Polargeist (The Seven Seas in Meltdown). The trail uses only the icon's color 1 details. Trivia * Icons that are awarded for easy achievements, like 'Stereo Madness!', are lacking in detail and are not very intricate. However, very challenging achievements like "Demon Master" award very detailed icons with intricate patterns. Players can use these icons to show off their accomplishments. ** The most detailed icons are the Cycles icon, 400 stars icon, 900 stars icon, the Icon rewarded for beating 4 demon levels, and the icon rewarded for completing Deadlocked in normal mode with all 3 coins. ** The most detailed ships are the 30 and 80 user coins ships, the 600 stars ship, the 115 and 90 secret coins ships, and the 1000 user levels ship. ** The most detailed balls are the 70 secret coins ball, 190 user coin ball, the ball for 40 map packs, and the ball unlocked for getting 2000 stars. ** The most detailed UFOs are the 45 secret coins UFO, the 65 secret coins UFO - This is because of the robot-looking hands that are small but also detailed- and the UFO unlocked for beating Clubstep with all 3 coins. ** The most detailed waves are the 120 and 170 user coin waves, the 4000 stars wave, and the wave that is unlocked by typing "Ahead" into the Vault. ** The most detailed robots are the robot unlocked for completing Deadlocked in normal mode the robot for completing Geometrical Dominator, and the robot unlocked by collecting 100 user coins. ** The most widely-used icon is the icon awarded for acquiring 300 stars (used by many famous players such as GuitarHeroStyles/AdvyStyles and Tama_N due to its 3D appearance when colored correctly). ** The 2.1 icons are references to his previous game Boomlings. ** No matter what primary color the cube is, the Lenny Face icon's eye borders, and the rest of the face will be black. This can result in an icon with nothing but 2 eyes if primary black is used. * The primary color will also be used in the progress bar if turned on. * Choosing black as the primary color will automatically add a glow around the player's icon, regardless of whether or not you have the "glow" option. Several other changes occur which mostly applies the secondary color to map components in place of the black. * If both icon colors are set to black, the default decoration color is white. * Despite only being able to be unlocked in the Steam version of Geometry Dash, the "SteamStep!" and the "Steamrolling" icons appear traveling across the menu in the mobile versions of the game. The icons can also be acquired in the said versions by loading a Steam-created save. * Some ships that are relatively hard to unlock in the full version are easy to unlock in the lite version of the game. For example, the ship unlocked for collecting 600 stars can now be acquired with 15 secret coins. * Before Update 1.4, there has been a shading for the secondary colour and was only able to acquire the primary colour. * Update 1.7 had a sneak peek picture that featured a ball which was never released in the actual game. * In 2.0, the wave's name was changed to "dart." After many players showed their disapproval, it was changed back to "wave" in 2.01. * Prior to Update 2.01, two icons, which are "Nice shot!" and "Catch 'em all!", were glitched and almost impossible to get. ** Despite being glitched, RobTop used the "Nice Shot!" icon in the first sneak peek video for Update 2.0, where he shows the start of the 2.0 level "Geometrical Dominator". ** It was possible to get the "Catch 'em all!" icon by tapping a glitched normal-sized mini icon on the main menu. However, there is a rare chance of this happening. * The 100 user coins robot's foot's glow is glitched, because it is using the the glow of the robot awarded to complete "Deadlocked" in Normal Mode. * The UFO awarded for collecting 85 Secret Coins appears to bear the face of the cube awarded for destroying 200 players on the Main Menu, being the feline-like face. Icon References Many icons in Geometry Dash were based on or were inspired by games and other things in the real world. * The icons from Geometry Dash are used from the'' Oxygene 1 font, like "Stereo Madness!" and "Dry Out!". ** The "Geometry Dash", "Practice Complete", "New Best!", "Level Complete!", and the "More Games" texts are also made with the same font. * The icon unlocked by completing Hexagon Force in Normal Mode resembles a ''Creeper, a popularized aggressive and explosive mob from the game Minecraft. * The UFO unlocked for completing 30 map packs is based off of Bowser's Clown Car in Super Mario World. * The Steam exclusive icon for beating 3 main levels is an obvious reference to Valve's Portal-series Companion Cube. It is also related, since Valve also owns Steam and is the same developer for "Portal". ** The other Steam icon for beating Clubstep (SteamStep!) have special glasses that look exactly like the official Steam logo. * The icon unlocked for collecting 10 user coins resembles the sprite of a mushroom from Super Mario Bros. 3. ** However, the icon has a squared top, unlike when it was first seen in the second WIP image for Update 2.0. In the WIP image, it resembles the mushroom sprite better. * The icon unlocked for typing 'lenny' in the vault references a Lenny face, a popular meme created using Unicode characters. * The icon unlocked for typing 'spooky' in the vault resemble''s a Shy-Guy'', an enemy in the Super Mario ''and ''Yoshi's Island ''series. * The icon unlocked for rating the stars on 2000 online levels appears to be a spin-off on ''Batman, ''hence the name, ''"Justice". * The icon unlocked for collecting all three coins on Deadlocked loosely appears to be a spin-off on Wolverine. It could also be a reference to Gengar, ''a character from the ''Pokemon ''series. * The icon unlocked for collecting 150 user coins and the robot from completing Deadlocked in Normal Mode resemble ''Iron Man. * The icon unlocked for receiving 3000 stars appears to be a direct reference to Super Meat Boy. * The icon unlocked for collecting 110 secret coins appears to be a spin-off on Deadpool. * The ship unlocked for getting 3,500 stars resembles the Mon Calamari, ''a ship from the ''Star Wars ''franchise. * The ball unlocked for collecting 140 user coins resembles the Yin-Yang symbol in Chinese philosophy (Taoism). ** It also resembles one of the balls posted by GD user Etzer on TouchArcade. This is for the Project Utopia texture pack. See post * The UFO unlocked for getting a star-feature level resembles ''Stitch from the movie Lilo and Stitch. * The icon unlocked for collecting 110 user coins appears to be the head of Robocop, the main character in the movie Robocop. * The icon for the achievement "Nice Shot!" references the Rotating Block from Super Mario World. * The icon unlocked for collecting all three coins on Theory of Everything 2 resembles a'' Boo,'' a ghost from the Mario franchise. * The robot unlocked for collecting 200 user coins appears to be a Roman/Spartan helmet. * The robot unlocked for collecting 100 user coins appears to be a helmet that resembles Master Chief from Halo. * The robot unlocked for beating Geometrical Dominator looks slightly like Yoshi from Super Mario World. It also looks like a Snapdragon from Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. * The ship unlocked for collecting 75 secret coins resembles Porygon ''from the ''Pokemon ''franchise. * The wave unlocked for typing The Numbers from TV show ''Lost in order multiplied by 2 separately into the vault (8-16-30-32-46-84), resembles the All-Seeing Eye, a popular symbol mocked for representing the Illuminati. * The icon unlocked for typing the player's username into the vault appears to resemble a Minion from the Despicable Me ''film series. It also was believed by other players to resemble the All-Seeing Eye, similar to the "Doomed us all!' wave. * The waves unlocked for acquiring 2,500 stars or typing "Ahead" into the vault resemble a Metroid, the main enemies of the "Metroid" series of video games. * The cube unlocked for destroying 200 players also has the same face as the "Robin Hood" UFO. * The icon unlocked for beating Jumper is related to Ogmo, the main character of the game "Jumper" by Matt Thorson. ** This could be possibly related to the similarities in the naming of the song and Matt's game itself. * The icon unlocked for beating The Seven Seas with all three coins has an eye-patch on it, a nod to the level and the song. * The icon unlocked for completing Viking Arena'' with all three coins partially resembles a Viking helmet on the top. * The outline of the ship unlocked for obtaining 180 user coins partially represents Zapdos, a character from the Pokémon series. * The ship unlocked for completing 1,000 user created levels directly looks like a Seahorse. * The ship unlocked for obtaining 115 secret coins partially looks like Mermaid Man, a character from SpongeBob SquarePants, a popular kid's TV show that airs on Nickelodeon. * The icon rewarded for completing Viking Arena in normal mode is a reference to RoboCop. * The 50th cube icon in the kit is a reference to the illumination cube in Mario Bros. External Notes * Do not distribute the images above without the author's consent. Doing this will result in a copyright reclamation. * Latest icons for Update 2.0 and Geometry Dash Meltdown have been made by Loochi. Please ask for permission before you use them anywhere else. Preview Category:Features